


And The Thief

by QuasarHero



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Still Rich AU, Strap-Ons, caroline's viewpoint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasarHero/pseuds/QuasarHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline wakes up in the middle of the night in her penthouse to discover that she's being robbed. The thief "convinces" Caroline to look the other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: shoutout to my friend Nathan for proofreading this. Also pretend I know how tasers work. Umm that’s it. this work (as well as my others) on Tumblr and on fanfiction.net. Enjoy!)

Caroline Channing was many things: Wharton graduate, heiress to a billion dollar company, owner of a prize winning horse, and a natural blonde. Something she wasn't, was capable of defending herself. And, apparently, remembering to charge her phone; since it lied dead on her nightstand. So when she heard a noise at 2 in the morning in her penthouse, she wished that she took those self-defense classes like her dad said she should, or at the very least, owned a bat. 

It's not like she couldn't afford it. She searched her bedroom for something heavy, but not too expensive, to use as a weapon when she heard rummaging in the other room. She had realized that her only weapon, her Taser, was in her purse, which was in the other room. Maybe it was her sleep deprived mind or perhaps the fear of a home invasion, but she decided that going into the same room as the thief was a good idea. She hoped that she could sneak over to her bag to get it.

She tip-toed into the main room that was lit only by the various lights of nighttime New York and the flashlight that the intruder was holding.

"Let's see...no....no...Crap...no," the thief murmured, in a surprisingly soft sounding voice.

While the invader nicked through her possessions, Caroline had managed to sneak over to her bag by the couch, and combed through it for her Taser. When she felt the familiar plastic in her hands she mentally shouted 'Ah-Ha!' She stood up and turned on the nearby lamp. As soon as the light came on the bandit froze, holding an expensive vase. Whoever it was, wasn't facing her. With the room illuminated, although dimly, Caroline could see that her robber was pretty short. 

They had on a completely black outfit, gloves, boots and a beanie. In the little light there was, Caroline could see that the person was Caucasian from the back of their neck.

"T-turn around!" Caroline demanded, trying her best not to sound too scared. She held the Taser with both hands with arms outstretched at the burglar. Not that it was one that shoots out, but she didn't seem to care.

"Nuh-uh," the thief denied, again with that weird voice. Caroline was glad that the criminal wasn't facing her, on account of the face she just pulled. She wasn't used to people refusing her, well, anything. She always got what she wanted. She stepped closer to the crook. The couch was still in between them.

"Turn around or I'll tase you right now!" Her voice exuded "rich bossy white girl." The thief sighed and started to comply. Slowly turning on their heel, they revealed themselves to be...a girl? She was beyond beautiful; her smooth skin was pale, not a single blemish on her on face. Her eyes that had quickly scanned the room, looking for possible solutions out of her predicament, were a cold ice blue.

Her thick figure curved elegantly; it seemed perfect for slipping through vents. Except for her breasts, easily d-cups, which probably get in the way quite often. But Caroline could imagine how else she could use them to her advantage. Her lips were plump, colored blood red, and were turned up in a mischievous smile. As if she was the one with the upper hand. She saw the confused look on Caroline's face.

"Not what you were expecting huh? What, you thought I'd have one of those evil French moustaches?" she quipped. Caroline was utterly taken aback by her casual approach. Didn't she know that she was caught and was going to go to jail?

"Can't say that you fit the usual description of a burglar, no." Caroline tried to regain control of the conversation. The thief slyly chuckled, seeing how clearly scared the heiress was. She sauntered closer, not close enough to get tased, but enough to make Caroline nervous.

"Yeah, well I couldn't find one of those robber masks on Amazon" Caroline ignored her.

"Who are you?" She asked, unsure of how to proceed in this endeavor.

"Step one of robbing people; tell them your name," the thief joked. It made Caroline feel pretty damn dumb, which is a first for her.

"You might as well cooperate, you don't have a lot of options here." Caroline was struggling to get control of the situation. The home invader had an insulted look on her face, but Caroline could tell it wasn't genuine.

"What? You really don't know who I am? I'm offended, Caroline Channing." The thief put down the vase, she wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Everybody knows who you are, Blondie. You're practically a Barbie doll."

Caroline lowered her arms, just a little bit.

"Oh like I haven't heard that joke before." Caroline didn't appreciate just how deep the thief got under her skin.

"Listen, let's look at this situation with logic. You like logic right?" the thief suggested. Caroline saw no reason to disagree. She nodded her head in approval.

"Your phone isn't working, cuz if it was you would’ve already called the police. I disabled your security system, so they aren't coming any time soon. And you're in a room with a possibly dangerous criminal. I think we should make a compromise..." the last few words seemed to swirl off her tongue. Insinuating something...more. Caroline wasn't going to fall for it though.

"You seem to be forgetting one thing however, I'm the one holding the Taser" Caroline regards the hot pink Taser in her hands.

She wore a smug look on her face until the thief squinted at her weapon.

"A Taser that isn't even charged" the thief pointed out. And in a truly stupid move;

"Yes it is," Caroline bought the Taser closer to her face to check the battery. That short lapse in focus was all the thief needed. In one fluid maneuver she hurdled over the 20,000 dollar couch, swatted the Taser across the room and grabbed the heiress' face. She pushed her back to the wall near her bedroom door. The action only knocked a few stands of her onyx locks from under her hat, which she blew away from her face perfectly. 

She pinned Caroline's right hand to the wall as the other instinctively rose to grab the thief's hand on her face, much to no avail, the thief had a tight grip. She chuckled as Caroline started to shake in fear in her hands.

"Y'know, for an ivy league graduate; that was pretty stupid. You should be more willing to compromise." The thief started to examine Caroline's face.

"Oh God, are you going to kill me?" No veiled attempts to hide the fear in her voice. The thief's smile grew wider.

"Well, lucky for you," the thief pressed her full lips against Caroline's thin ones.

"I like stupid. How about that compromise now?" The thief chuckled, her lips just far enough from Caroline's for her to feel her breath ask over her mouth. She pressed her lips on her again. The kiss confused Caroline, logically she shouldn't have enjoyed it. A girl was kissing her, (and she wasn't even attracted to girls...probably) a thief no less! She should be trying to fight her off, call the police. 

She shouldn't be wrapping her arms around the invader, going deeper into the kiss. Every part of her brain knew that this was wrong. And yet it felt so...right. Caroline broke the kiss briefly to say,

"Yeah! I think I'm ready to compromise" they crashed their lips together again. Aside from the assorted sounds of New York's nightlife, the only noises heard were the smacking of their lips as they delved deeper into their embrace. The thief lusted after Caroline's lips as if she came there just to steal them, and Caroline was more than willing to let her. Without thinking about it, Caroline started to lead her would-be robber to her bedroom.

Before she realized it, she was laid out on her bed with the thief on top of her. Much like she did to her house, the thief had invaded Caroline's mouth, her tongue deftly exploring it.

The thief broke away, much to Caroline's disappointment as she was starting to get into it.

"What's a fine lady like yourself doing without any strong bodyguards?" She pulled off her hat, tossed it to the side and shook her head; letting her hair fall flawlessly down to her shoulders. The sight enraptured Caroline. She, in response said

"Hmmm well, I don't like how they’d treat surprise guests." Caroline flirted at the thief. Any part of her brain that still wanted her to at least act like she was in danger, was silenced as the thief started to pull off their turtleneck shirt.

"I bet you say that to all the thieves." The thief revealed her torso, the smooth skin tantalized Caroline, begging to be touched. Her breasts were in a lacy black lingerie bra, suggesting that this was already a backup plan for her. She tossed the shirt to the sand side as before.

"Not to the ones on wall street." Caroline joked back.

"Mmm clever girl." the thief said, diving back to Caroline's lips. Caroline didn't know what was wrong with her. She was acting like she was in a porno, or at the very least; some kind of poorly written fanfiction. Caroline knew on some level that she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't help it. She was completely beguiled. Maybe it was the allure of being with a mysterious thief, or just the unadulterated seduction of the buxom woman on top of her.

Regardless of the reasoning behind it Caroline felt that she wanted, no, needed this. The thief broke away once more to say.

"Two things she thief needs: quick feet. And," the thief's hand nimbly infiltrated Caroline's gray pajama bottom. Her fingers resting on her sopping wet entrance.

"And quicker fingers" she whispered as she slipped into Caroline. The heiress gently convulsed at the intrusion. It had been some time since anyone had down there, she'd been terribly busy lately. The thief started to pump two of her fingers in and out of the billionaire. She planned her lips on hers to keep her moaning to a minimum. She clutched the thief closer as she steadily increased the pace of her fingering.

"If only your security was as tight as you are right now, maybe breaking in wouldn't have been so easy." The thief said to Caroline's pleasure stricken face. Caroline, for once, couldn't think of anything to say back. This night was turning out to be a lot of firsts for her. First time being outwitted, kissing and having sex with a girl, first time with a stranger, and first time being speechless. This wasn't so bad. As the thief's fingers twisted and twirled inside her, it was all she could do to not to yell out. The thief slowed down her fingers and studied Caroline's disappointed face.

"Damn girl, you want it bad huh?" the thief teased. She watched Caroline plead wordlessly to continue her pleasure. The thief chuckled.

"Well don't worry, a good thief knows just how to find..."Her fingers still twisting inside her suddenly found the spot she was looking for, indicated by Caroline nearly shrieking out.

"The sweet spot" the thief started to hammer the sensitive spot while circling her thumb on her clit; bringing her to one glorious orgasm. Her cries of euphoria echoed throughout her 90,000,000 dollar penthouse. The thief cracked a smile watching the heiress writhe at her touch. On the downswing of her orgasm Caroline wrapped her arms around the thief.

"Shit, that looked intense, been that long since someone popped under the hood huh?" She kiss the billionaire before she could respond.

"Well thanks for fixing my check engine light." Caroline bantered the thief, whom was starting to lean up. Much to Caroline's disappointment.

"Not that you aren't funny, or that this isn't good fun. But it's getting late and I got places to be." Caroline thought that she'd start getting dressed, but just the opposite in fact. The thief unhooked her bra, freeing her large breasts from their confinement.

"But I do want a little give and take" she explained while taking her pants off, exposing her matching revealing lingerie panties; showing just how aroused the thief was. She slipped them off and flung them into the growing pile of clothes. She slithered off Caroline's pajama bottoms, now drenched with her juices. Caroline probably shouldn't have been excited at the prospect of a criminal staying longer in her house, but if it meant that her pleasure would go on she didn't care.

"So we're gonna make this quick" she lifted up Caroline's right leg, and moved herself into the space between her legs. She pressed her mound against Caroline's and started thrusting her hips back and forth. Grinding on the heiress, pleasure started to surge between the two of them. Caroline watched as the thief's breasts bounce up and down while they rubbed up against her leg. She was still sensitive from the orgasm she just had, she wanted to request that the thief not be so rough but she could tell that she'd deny her demand. 

The thief worked Caroline through more orgasms, each stronger than the last, but apparently that wasn't enough for the thief who had yet to have one. She humped Caroline harder and faster, seemingly trying to pulverize her groin. She panted with effort for each thrust, the juices flowing from them both making it easier to pound away at her. Until, finally, the thief threw back her head and in a loud groan shouted,

"Ooooh FUCK!" She yelled out as her orgasm exploded out of her, covering her, the heiress and her 2,000 dollar bed sheets in their fluids as they simultaneously came together. The thief released Caroline's leg as she slouched down over Caroline. They breathed heavily in sync, facing into each other's eyes. Well, as long as Caroline could keep them open, she was exhausted. 

The last sight she saw, before drifting off to sleep, was the thief's wide grin as she gently planted her lips on her.

Caroline woke up hours later, sore, really sore! As the memories of last night came to mind, Caroline looked around. On her nightstand, the thief was kind enough to plug her phone into the charger. It was 11 in the morning. She wrapped her sheets sound her and ran into the main room. She looked around for anything missing. Everything seemed to be there. Her legs, still weak, hobbled her back to her bedroom 

She saw on her bed a cupcake in a glass case and a note. How could she not have noticed that before? She picked up the note that read:

"Well princess that was a fun night, can't say it was the most profitable though. But it doesn't have to have to be the last one. Keep a sharp eye out, and when you find what's missing, call me."

The bottom of the note was signed; "The cupcakes thief- M" the bottom right corner the thief had kissed the paper, staining it with her lipstick. Caroline sat down on her bed, unable to stop herself from smiling. She opened the case and took a bite of the cupcake. It was strawberry flavored. Caroline's favorite.

"Keep my eye out? What's missing?" She asked the empty room. She stood up and looked around and spotted it. The jewelry prop that usually adorned her mother's pearls was naked.

"Hmmm" Caroline said to herself

PART 1 end.


	2. And The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Caroline going to do about her missing necklace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. life gets in the way blah blah blah. this takes place right where it left off

*The morning after*

 

Caroline was pretty confused about what to do. While she thought that to be some of the best sex she ever had, it was still with a thief who stole from her. She did some research on her home invader and it turns out she's called "The Cupcake Thief". Because of how she leaves a cupcake at every place she steals from. Caroline found the name to be a little on the nose for her taste but that's a whole other problem.

All the reports claimed the victims never saw her. Caroline guessed that she had sex with the ones who did. And from either shame or some form of gratitude, they didn't tell the police how she looked. Caroline wasn't sure which side of that fence she was on yet as she hadn't called the police. The necklace was dear to her. But if the police investigated and word got out that Caroline had sex with a thief. Her family's reputation would be ruined.

Besides, she already changed her bedsheets out of what was definitely shame. Washing away any evidence. Still, she wanted that necklace back, so it would seem that she would have to handle this herself. She recalled to mind that one of her friends once hired a private detective for a problem she had. It was something about her nudes or love letters or something like that. The details weren't too clear.

The point is that she said he did a good job. What was her name again? Debbie? Diana? They hadn't talked in a while. If Caroline saw her name, she'd remember. She scrolled through the contacts on her phone. When she passed through the C's she saw something strange. She scrolled back up to see right over 'Cynthia' was 'Cupcake'. She couldn't make out what the contact picture was, so she tapped the contact info. When it popped up, she saw full well what it was.

It was a picture of a naked woman. It was a mirror selfie, featuring the woman's lower face, large breasts and a clear shot of her vagina. Even though she was alone in her apartment, Caroline looked around to make sure no one could see.

After having become intensely "familiar" with it, she knew this to be the body of her burglar. She knew those breasts, those curves. And those lips with that distinctive color, curled into her devious smile.

The thief had taken the picture on her knees with her legs open, on (she now realized) was her bathroom counter. Even though Caroline was distracted with the obvious. She finally noticed that she had on her mother's pearls in the picture. Curious, she went to her camera roll, and saw there were five new pictures. The first was the same one. The second was a picture of her sitting on the counter, displaying her ass. With her face turned around to show another wicked smile.

Another was her simply standing in front of her counter. The next was a selfie in her bathtub. After they had fucked, Caroline was too exhausted to notice that her thief had taken the time to have a bath.

She stared at the picture. The thief's breasts were floating in the soapy water. Her finger was in her mouth, playfully biting her fingertip. Despite the fact that they already had sex, Caroline couldn't help but feel flustered.

She blushed as the familiar sensation of warmth rush throughout her body. She swiped to last photo to see not another naked photo of her thief but someone else's butt. It had a lipstick stain kiss mark on it. After a closer analysis, she concluded that it was her own butt. Caroline didn't shower yet. The urge to wash her sheets instead was stronger, so she had only put on a T-shirt and a pair of panties.

She looked at her butt to see that the kiss mark was still there. It was smudged a little by the underwear, but still quite visible. She had to admit she found it kind of hot, it was as if she was one of the thief's prizes. But she also felt like this was incredibly embarrassing! She was a billionaire heiress, not some cheap tramp to be branded. She was also ashamed that the idea of that turned her on a little.

Before she went further down that rabbit hole, she went back to contacts. She saw only a name and a number listed. Why would the thief leave her number? She wondered. Didn't that go against the whole "don't leave evidence thing"? Was this burglar foolhardy or just stupid? Caroline decided to take a shower while she thought of what to do next, and besides that she reeked of sex. She had some very mixed feelings as she watched the kiss mark wash away.

She got dressed, worked up her courage and called the number. She was sitting on her couch, recalling how the thief leapt over it and made her feel powerless and then...aroused. Someone picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Caroline." The rogue's voice brought back to Caroline's mind how she whispered softly in her ear while she had her hand around her throat. Caroline squirmed in her seat unconsciously.

"Hello," she said, trying her best not to stutter. It was imperative that she maintain composure. The thief casually replied,

"Wow, it's what? 11 o' clock? Couldn't wait a little longer, huh?" She chuckled. To Caroline it felt like such a long time ago, though in reality it had only been few hours or so. Not like she was looking at the clock. She mentally scolded herself at her lack of self-restraint.

"Then this necklace must mean a lot to you." Caroline didn't need to see her to know that she was rubbing one of the big pearls on the top band.

“Either that. Or the fuck was as great for you as it was for me," she teased her. But Caroline sensed there was indeed a mutual satisfaction of how the sex was.

"If you contacted the cops that was supposed to embarrass you if you left out any details." Caroline could see how that would work in her favor.

"Whether or not you did, doesn't matter since this is a burner phone and I won't be on long enough to trace it anyway." Caroline, it seems, underestimated this thief. It was still unclear why she gave her the number.

"Here's what's going to happen. On Wednesday, you're going to get an address and time from my contact. Where we will meet on Friday to discuss a payment plan. If you contact the police, or anyone in general, or if you go the address early; I will know. If you do any of these things you can consider your necklace sold to the highest paying crime lord for his finest hoe." That was a lot to take in but she understood. She nodded her compliance.

"This ain't FaceTime, lover girl. I need words," the thief said, embarrassing Caroline once again.

"Yes, I understand." So much for maintaining the upper hand.

"Alright then, go about your everyday business. On Wednesday my contact will give you the address," she explained. The rogue's voice is cold and threatening. But Caroline couldn't help but be the tiniest bit aroused by it.

"Ok." she managed to say. Simultaneously imagining the thief there, saying those words to her in person.

"By the way; you have a really cute moan." the thief said before hanging up; leaving Caroline blushing, listening to dial tone.

The rest of her day, by comparison, was very…uneventful. She went to her father's office as usual. A few people asked how she was, and why she looked so high strung. How could she not be? The thief implied that she had Caroline under surveillance! And if she truly was, she didn't want to give the impression that she was giving away anything that might lead to the police being called. So she told them that she was worried about her necklace.

‘It was only slightly different from the truth’ she assured herself. She told people who asked about her necklace, or lack thereof, a story about the maid accidentally taking it. She assured them that she would return it soon enough. The rest of the work day went smoothly and she went home to mull it over. She ordered food and went to bed. Though she didn’t fall asleep for a while; she was both hoping and fearing that the thief made a surprise visit.

When she did finally go to sleep, it didn’t shock Caroline that her dreams involved the rogue. Since she had been thinking of her all day, after all. She dreamt of the thief slinking into her bed. Lightly crawling over her bedsheet with the nuance only a master thief would possess. Caroline's sleeping mind isn’t very creative. She had imagined the thief in a cliché cat burglar suit.

It was black leather and impossibly tight, but in a dream, sexy outfits like this existed. She watched as the thief made her way up. Caroline was laying down but apparently not asleep in this dream, she was waiting. The thief pulled back the sheet Caroline was under to see that she was already naked underneath. She turned to face the thief.

 

“Just couldn’t wait for me, couldya?” the thief said; dream Caroline didn’t say anything in reply. She simply moved up to meet the rouge’s lips, they felt every bit as soft as they did in real life. Thanks to the wonder that is dream physics. Caroline had managed to strip her tight leather clad invader almost instantly. They pressed their naked bodies together as they met each other’s lips. Her hands started gliding over the smooth skin of her thief.

The dream shifted, now the thief was going down on Caroline. Though the pleasure was intense. It was like drinking dollar store wine compared to the chardonnay that was last night. The dream shifted again, now they were scissoring, much like how they were that night. Each position didn’t last long in her dream, they always shifted to another after a minute or so. This frustrated her. Caroline wasn’t sure why it was doing this or why she was upset, she was never a big psychology person.

Some were positions they hadn’t even done. She both cursed and thanked her mind. Dream Caroline moaned louder as she neared climax. Just as she was about achieve it, she woke up. She was drenched in sweat from fingering herself in her sleep. Why her own mind would cut her off like that was beyond her, either way it killed her mood. She was about to lay back down and sleep but she saw that her alarm was about to go off anyway.

She showered, got dressed, and went to the office.

It was as uneventful as yesterday. She thought of her dream all day, and thus subsequently, the thief. She chatted with friends, ate, and went home all the same.

She once again dreamt of the thief. This time there was no preamble, they had already begun having sex when this dream started. They weren’t in her bedroom though, they were nowhere in particular. Apparently her mind was too focused on the sex to make up a location. But it had worked, it felt a whole lot better than last night’s dream. It couldn’t hold a candle to the real thing, but it came close.

This time Caroline was bent over on her knees while the thief fingered her from behind. She felt those skilled fingers thrust in and out and twist around in her pussy. The rogue’s other hand was on her ass cheek, giving it a hard squeeze time-to-time. She leaned forward, Caroline felt those large breasts on her backside. The thief hammered away at her snatch. Her breath, hot on Caroline’s neck.

The thief licked and nibbled on her ear. She opened her mouth to say,

“BEEP BEEP BEEP!”

Caroline woke up in shock, her alarm on her phone telling her it was time to get ready for work.

“God damn it,” she said under her breath. She got up and readied herself for the day. Today was the day she was supposed to get the address from the thief’s contact. But she wasn’t given any info on what they look like, so she had to keep an eye out.

*a few hours later*

Caroline went out for lunch. She sat on a park bench while she ate her chicken club. She was daydreaming when an elderly man approached her. He was well into his 70’s, African American, with a gray beard on his smiling face. He had a CD case in his hand.

“You seem like a classy type. You like jazz? Might I recommend my new CD?” he offered the piece of plastic to her.

“Oh, no. thank you.” She politely declined. Growing up in New York, you learn to turn down offers like this.

“Oh darling, I must insist. It’s free” He offered again.

“Please, no.” again she refused.

“That’s a shame. Track 3 “No Pearls” is a good one,” he said as he started to walk away. It clicked in Caroline’s head that he was the contact. She grabbed the hand holding the cd.

“On second thought, I could use some new music,” she said, taking the CD. The old man nodded and went on his merry way.

*a few hours later*

Caroline put the CD in her computer. She waited a few minutes for several updates to go through, she barely uses it anyway. After all that was done she clicked play.

“Hello Caroline, how’d you like my informant? He insisted that his music be on here also, so HOORAY! Free music!” Caroline could barely contain herself as she heard the thief’s voice. Fantasizing her being there, talking to her as she undresses them both. She snapped back to reality when she starting saying the address. She quickly picked up her phone, opened the notes and started typing.

“9 o’clock p.m. 3rd floor. Don’t be late.” She made a kissing sound before the cd started playing freeform jazz. It’s not bad actually, not that Caroline notices, she’s sucked too deeply of her fantasy to. The thief is on Caroline's lap, finishing what she started. The music playing softly in the background setting the mood. She shook her head. She had to focus. She googled the address and nothing came up, it suggested a number one off from it.

She went to maps and saw that the suggested address was right next to a parking garage.

“That’s probably where she wants to meet. Unless she wants to talk in a Footlocker.” She said to herself.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” she couldn’t hear the thief’s voice without fantasizing about her. It’s bad enough with the dreams she’s been having, she has a serious problem.

Thursday blurs by and it’s Friday, when she gets to meet the thief. She has no idea what might happen! She dressed in her cutest matching underwear, but also had mace in her purse. She put on her nice lipstick, but she also has her keys in her pockets to put between her fingers just in case. She was both excited to see the thief again and terrified. She never felt like this before. And that scared her more.

*hours later*

It’s 9 p.m. exactly. Caroline’s looking out the side of the garage. Oddly enough the garage is empty. She asked her chauffeur to drop her off a block away and she walked here. But where was the thief?

“Y’know it’s funny,” a voice said next to her. Caroline jumped and turned to see that the thief was standing right next to her.

“How long was she there?” She wondered.

“This rich boy, you probably know him, was told by his dad that he had to do something smart with his money. Otherwise he’ll be cut out from his inheritance. So he looks into construction, figures a parking garage is a safe bet. Progress goes good, but then his foreman been using some of the dough for his gambling addiction. He gets whacked after he can’t pay it off, and the rich kid is penniless. Now this building exists and doesn’t at the same time. Which is great for illegal deals.” The thief said, looking Caroline straight in the eye.

“And why is that funny?” she struggled to say. The shock from the thief seemingly materializing from thin air, and her being so close stunned Caroline. She could herself blushing already.

“Just goes to show that you even sure things are uncertain,” she simply said. She lifted up her hand holding Caroline’s mace.

“What’s the mace for?” the thief asked. Caroline, almost comically, looked in her bag. When did she take that?

“Oh, please blondie, pickpocketing is thievery 101.” The thief said apparently reading Caroline’s mind.

“Last time you had a weapon you didn’t have a chance to use it.” She tossed the can somewhere. Caroline felt embarrassed. But she shook that feeling away, forcing herself to focus on the situation. She finally looked over the thief, she had on black boots and a dark trench coat. She was as intoxicatingly beautiful as she was that night they …met.

“Down to business.” The thief’s words took Caroline out of her thoughts.

“I’d wager your necklace is worth 1.5 million,” she guessed. Caroline never got an estimate, but it sounded in the ballpark.

“Now, obviously. You can’t take a million and a half in cash out without somebody getting suspicious. So about we work out a deal?” she took a step closer to Caroline, who took one back in return.

“What kind of deal?” she asked, trying not to stutter. At this distance and angle she could see the thief’s cleavage.

“Well, 1.5 mill divided by 20 equals seventy five thousand. Whaddya say? You, me, meeting twenty times, over two months, making…deposits.” The thief bit her lip and looked Caroline up and down as she finished that sentence. Caroline’s breathing hitched at the sight of those plump red lips.

“It does seem, r-reasonable.” As Caroline backed up the thief got closer.

“So it does, do we have a deal?” she asked, getting close enough to feel her breath on her. Caroline tried to back up, but she hit a pillar.

“Sure,” trying to sound calm as the thief gave her an almost predatory look. The thief pulled on Caroline’s shirt to look at her bra. Smiling, she said;

“Cute. Were you expecting a little pleasure with your business?” she questioned. Caroline tried her best to jumble together something like a sentence.

“I, um, well I-I, uhhh.” She failed. The thief put her hands on Caroline’s hips, standing chest to chest.

“Were you hoping I’d finger you against the wall?” she whispered in Caroline’s ear. Caroline could feel her panties getting moist.

“That I’d hoist you on my shoulders and eat you out while you leaned on this pillar?” she nibbled her earlobe. All Caroline could do was moan as these images and more flew into her head.

“Maybe, I’d scissor you right here on the cold hard ground, so we can both get dirty? Or that I would fuck you right there on the edge, have your tits out for anybody to see. Having you moan so loud, people in Staten Island will hear you. Is that what you were hoping for, princess?” Caroline was soaked, she was desperate for any of those things to happen, any touch of her skin at all.

The thief looked at her straight in the eyes, licking her lips. She leaned in close. Closer. The skin of her lips just barely grazing Caroline’s, before she whispered;

“Maybe next time.” And she ran away from the heiress, giggling. Caroline sunk and sat down on the bare ground, not caring her designer jeans were getting dirty.

“Fuck,” she whispered under her breath.

 

 

 

Chapter 2 End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that would've been too much sex for a chapter i think. either that or i'm evil


	3. And The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how long can Caroline fight back admitting the feelings she has for the Thief? With each encounter they only grow and grow. She feels that it's only a matter of time before she has to say something, certainly not now, but maybe later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longest things I've ever wrote, enjoy the filth

Caroline was in love with the thief. That was the only logical conclusion she could think of. At first she considered it to be merely lust. After all, the sex they had together was beyond anything she’d ever experienced. It’s easy to see why she’d become attached to that aspect of their…“relationship.”  Some of the things they did together astonished her. If you had asked her the day before she met the thief if she’d do some of the acts she had done, she’d probably slap you. Deigning that she would be both unwilling and incapable of such things.

Now, she wasn’t sure what she wouldn’t do. The third time she and the thief met, they didn’t have sex. They had met in a park late at night, though since its New York there were people still milling about. Caroline was frustrated that she was so close to the thief, and she didn’t get to be with her again. She was also further frustrated with herself for wanting to. That same night she had to masturbate more than once to get herself relaxed enough to sleep.

The fourth time they met however was different. It was on the roof of an abandoned apartment building over in Brooklyn.  The wind blew through the flimsy rusty gate that bordered it. It was supposed to keep whomever was up there from jumping/falling off. After she’d given the money to the thief, she asked bluntly if they could have sex again. She was desperate enough to just blurt it out. Though the thief did tease her at first, she agreed. But she didn’t want to be on the giving side anymore. She unbuckled her belt and undid the button to her jeans.

“Well?” she challenged. In the few passing thoughts Caroline had of having sex with a woman, she never imagined giving oral. Despite that, she only hesitated a moment before she stood in front of the thief and knelt down. The thief had persuaded her to get over this hurdle of her sexuality with one word. She pulled the zipper down, the jeans, and finally the underwear. Then only another moment of hesitation after that.  She got to work on pleasing her criminal lover. She remembers how the thief held onto the rusty gate. How it groaned under her weight; threatening to break at any time. Both of them felt it added to the pleasure. Ever since then she was more than happy to go down on the thief

Every single time after that, whenever they met they had sex. They didn’t say anything to each other, Caroline would hand her the money, and clothes would soon fly off. Sometimes, they would start even before the money was handed over. Caroline began to suspect that the thief had a Pavlovian effect on her. In which just seeing her, made her want sex. If she saw the thief while she was in her workplace, she wasn’t sure if she could stop herself from tearing off her clothes and taking her right there in the office.

Even considering all of this, she wouldn’t call this love. More like exorbitant lust. And she’d settle for it just being that, if there wasn’t more to it. The first few times they had sex, Caroline would usually fall asleep wherever they were. But she had built up her stamina, and could stand to stay awake afterwards. That’s when the pillow talk started.

After they’d finish their sex romp, they’d lay there sweaty, their breath heaving and talking with each other. They talked about anything that came to mind. Caroline found out the thief’s name was Max. She didn’t say her last name for obvious reasons. She told Caroline her favorite color, flavor of ice cream, and described bits and pieces of her life; Caroline shared the same.

The seventh time they met it was in some old mattress store, making it the second time they had sex on an actual bed. When they were done, they embraced each other. Their naked bodies were breathing in sync, their legs were entwined. Their arms were wrapped around the other to keep warm. While she was looking into Max’s eyes, she couldn’t help but wonder how such a beautiful woman like her got involved in burglary.

She knew that’d be too much to ask her to stop robbing altogether. It’s not like she has skills of value to the legitimate business world. And she still needs money to live. And Max didn’t strike her as the most financially responsible person. Caroline also knew that she couldn’t offer to just have her come live with her so she wouldn’t have to steal. To Max, it would sound like she wants to keep her as a pet. She was too free spirited for something like that.

So no matter how much she wanted to bring it up, she kept the offer to herself. She was still curious about how she got into this life.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you become an infamous thief? How’d you start?” Caroline inquired. Max chuckled as she took her index finger and dragged it down Caroline’s arm while she remembered.

“Well, let’s start off by saying I didn’t have the best of childhoods. I grew up in a little town in Rhode Island and I ran away when I was fifteen. Not a lot of job offers floating around for a high school dropout runaway.” Max aimlessly circled her finger on Caroline’s deltoid.

“It was wallets and purses at first. Small stuff.” She sighed. “Good as I was, you make rookie mistakes. Lucky for me, I picked the pocket of a sympathetic man. An older man, who knew the trade. It’s how I met Earl.” Caroline had shifted in her place to listen better.

“He took me in and taught me what’s what. I really sucked at it before.” A smile breaks across her face as a pleasant memory comes to mind. “He said I was surviving before. He’d teach me how to thrive.” Their bodies were cooling down at this point, goosebumps formed all over.

 

“The difference between a burglar and a thief is a name. A calling card. You have to be a cut above the rest of the faceless criminals.” Max mumbled, before yawning and drifting off to sleep. Usually Caroline was the one who slept. Whenever she woke, the thief, Max, would be gone. As she watched her fall deeper asleep, she knew then at that moment just exactly how screwed she was. She was in love with Max the Thief.

The worst part of it all was those words kept wanting to fall out. She felt like she was holding in her guts whenever Max was around. “I love you” isn’t something you should just blurt out to a stranger you kinda know. She knew the thief had some feelings for her as well, but were they the same? Were they the same intensity? Caroline had no idea, but she resolved to wait a while before asking. She didn’t want to push anything, this arrangement of theirs was undetermined enough to begin with.

This brings us to the present predicament.

This is the tenth time they’re meeting. The halfway point. Something special was bound to happen, Caroline could feel it.

The meeting place was an abandoned diner over in Williamsburg. Upon getting there, Max explained that the owner, some Korean guy, got into an argument with the cook and got his brains bashed in. Caroline didn’t care for the amount of detail she gave, but she managed to not vomit.

“Anyway, it’s been on and off the market for a while so everybody forgot about it. It’s one of the few places I can call home in this city.” She opened the door which had quite a few locks on the other side of it.  Max gestured to let Caroline in. She descended the stairs and looked around.

It was dimly lit, the colors looked tacky and, quite frankly, nauseating. Even though the grill hadn’t been used in years, the smell of greasy food still hung in the air. The booths in the eating area had the tables removed from them and were repurposed. One held a big pile of clothes. Another held equipment: ropes, some sort of keypad, a lock jimmy kit, and other things that Caroline couldn’t identify but were no doubt useful to a thief. The only booth with its table intact had a computer on it; the brightest thing in there. The last was essentially a bed; a mattress and a mess of sheets littered around, making it level with the seats. This booth was closest to the counter.   

“How’d you hear about it?” Caroline asked.

“Earl worked here for a time, saw the whole thing go down. Said it was the kick in the pants he needed to get back to the music game.” She explained.

“How do you have electricity?”

“I siphon it from all over.”

“And how does your computer get internet?”

“The pizza place’s next door Wi-Fi password is ‘pizza’ with a ‘1’.”

“Good to know.” Caroline said with a nod.  She put the bag containing the payment where she felt it should be; in the equipment booth.  She followed Max to the bed booth, or perhaps booth bed? She liked the sound of bed booth better.

“You always take me to such romantic places,” Caroline said laying down, taking off her shoes, hanging her coat on the edge of the booth.

“Yeah, I was thinking Paris, or Dubai. But then I remembered what a classy lady you are, so a disgusting diner felt right,” Max said while patting the bedding in a gesture for Caroline to come over. Caroline sat down next to her and closed the distance between them with a kiss.  One kiss turned into another. Another into more. Soon clothes were being taken off and discarded. Kisses became pecks on sensitive skin. Teeth grazing against the neck and lips on collar bones.

“This is our tenth time meeting like this,” Caroline pointed out as Max kissed her way down Caroline’s chest and unzipping her pants.

“So it is.” Max had said between kisses, pulling Caroline’s pants off. Wrapping her fingers in Max’s hair Caroline inquired;

“Do you have anything special planned?” Those words were punctuated with the sound of her $2,000 pants hitting the floor. Max let a wry chuckle loose as her skilled hands slid down to Caroline’s ass as she laid under her.

“As a matter of fact I do. You want it now or later?” She said pulling Caroline closer to her, placing kisses all over her.

“Not that this isn’t nice or anything-” she moaned loudly as Max circled her tongue around her nipple. “But I wouldn’t mind mixing it up a bit-” she was interrupted by Max again, this time with a kiss on her lips.

“That’s all you had to say. Wait here a sec.” Max got up from the bed. “Close your eyes” she said to Caroline as she walked away. Caroline did as requested, she let her hands roam free over herself while her lover got ready. Although she was still unclear on what to call her in this relationship.

About a minute passed before she heard Max’s footsteps again.

“Open them,” Max said. Caroline opened her eyes to see Max standing over her, completely naked save for the black harness around her waist holding the large red dildo in place over her crotch.

“Like what you see?” She asked with a smirk on her face. Caroline bit her lip and with a single finger she beckoned her rogue to approach. As the thief came closer, Caroline sat up on her knees.

“I had some lube, but not enough. Maybe you could… _help_ out?” Max not needing to clarify what she wanted. The dildo protruding erect, inches away from Caroline’s face.

“Anything to aid those less fortunate.” She coyly said, but she was a little nervous. It had been a while since she’d been around anything phallic, natural or not. She hoped she wasn’t rusty. Only a moment’s hesitation before she got to work on the strap-on. She opened her mouth and let it slide over her tongue, taking up her whole mouth and hitting the back of her throat.  She bobbed her head back, pulling it out all the way.

She looked up at Max who had an insatiable look on her face. Inspired, she went back to it. Sticking her tongue out and licking the head of it, she pushed her head forward again. Max unable to help herself, thrust her hips forward, making the dildo hit Caroline’s throat. She grabbed those golden locks and pulled the heiress’ head towards her. Caroline now breathing her nose continued with her blowjob.

She pushed on, the dildo going more and more down her throat. The sounds of Caroline slurping and struggling to breathe around the rubber cock, turned Max on far beyond any imaginable amount. While Caroline did the best she could manage, Max could only play with her breasts in the meantime. Pinching and twisting her nipples was like chipping away at a mountain for the amount of satisfaction she needed.

She let Caroline do her thing for a minute or so before she couldn’t take it anymore. She had to get the real action started. Soon after the dildo was properly lubricated by Caroline’s saliva, Max pushed her onto her back. Max hovered over Caroline, holding herself up by her hands. Her face a few inches from Caroline’s,

“Yer driving me crazy. You’re so goddamn hot,” Max practically panted. Caroline’s display of fellatio had galvanized the thief. Using her best sultry voice, Caroline responded

“Oh, you liked that did you?” She quirked her eyebrow.

“Yeah, let me show you how much I liked it.” Max said. She took her gaze off of Caroline to look down at the dildo. She took it in hand to aim it right at Caroline’s entrance.  She pressed the head against it. She briefly looked up at Caroline. The blonde bit her lip in anticipation, giving Max all the confirmation she needed. She slowly pushed forward; centimeter by centimeter the dildo entered Caroline.

“AHH! OHH!” Caroline moaned out as she was penetrated. Max kept it at a steady pace until she finally reached the base of it. Max’s hips met Caroline’s. The leather of the harness felt cool on Caroline’s inner thigh in comparison to Max’s warm body. The air where their breath met became swelteringly hot. Max pulled back her hips and thrusted them again, Caroline drew in breath through her teeth.

“Ohh, fuck.” Caroline groaned.

“You like that baby?” Caroline just looked up at Max with a rapacious look in her eye. She didn’t answer, at least not verbally. She closed the distance between their mouths and went in for a deep kiss. The kissing, though intense, was brief. Caroline, much to the disappointment of Max, broke it to whisper in her ear,

“Fuck me right now.” Though Caroline didn’t see it, the most devilish of smiles appeared on Max’s face. The rogue began to pump her hips, hard and fast. This unleashed a string of curses from Caroline. Caroline started playing with Max’s breasts as she pleasured her. Max, having to hold herself up and move her hips back and forth, couldn’t do much else aside for groan and pant. She moved in for another kiss which Caroline happily delivered.

Max kept her hips moving though, so they both moaned into the kiss. Max needed more air so she broke the kiss this time, but she kept her face close to Caroline. In response to this, Caroline moved her hands to Max’s back, and put her legs around Max’s hips to help her thrust. Max began to fuck with more intensity. As she brought Caroline closer to orgasm, the more her nails dug into Max’s back. She didn’t mind it at all, this wasn’t the first time Caroline scratched her. And she considered it to be a sign she was going in the right direction.

Max fucked her through her first orgasm of the night. Caroline screaming out,

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH FUCK!” her cries seemed to reverberate off the empty diner walls. Max pumped her hips slower to let Caroline come down from her high. Max felt her trembling underneath, her breath shallow in the thief’s ear. Max stopped moving her hips for a moment. Caroline moved her hands up and down Max’s back to feel her “love marks”,

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! I did it again! Why didn’t you say anything?” Caroline asked as best she could, she still needed to catch her breath.

“I don’t mind. Just shows I’m really giving it to ya.” She kissed Caroline. “Speaking of which.” Max pushed up Caroline’s legs up and apart. Caroline held them in place as Max got a higher angle. Her breasts were heaving right above Caroline’s face. Max raised her hips and slammed down again and again, evoking loud moans and curses from Caroline. The sound of Max’s thighs smacking Caroline’s ass cheeks fueled her to pump harder.

 As Caroline laid on her back getting her sense fucked out of her, Max’s behemoth breasts were hitting her in her face. The rogue had aimed them for Caroline’s mouth, hoping she’d get the message. She eventually did and began to suck on them as best she could. Max wasn’t expecting much. Caroline wasn’t exactly at her peak mental function. All she could really do was hold up her legs and scream more and more, and she barely did that right.    

Orgasm after orgasm wracked her body as the thief continued to plow her. Caroline reached around to grab at Max’s ass cheeks to help her in what little way she could.  Max put her hands on the back of Caroline’s knees in order to compensate. One of Caroline’s hands were pushing down on Max in sync with when she slammed her hips down. The other was slapping Max’s ass. Max kept this going for a while until that all too familiar soreness in her hips and abs came.

Caroline either didn’t mind or notice that Max was slowing down, she was in too much bliss. Max then stopped, she pulled the dildo out and came to rest on top of Caroline. Both of them were panting heavily. Caroline let her legs come down.

“Is it possible to have two orgasms at once?” Caroline asked completely out of breath. Max, who was still trying to catch hers, didn’t reply just yet.

“I don’t know, ask a doctor…or google it,” Max joked. They looked into each other’s eyes and laughed, even though it wasn’t funny. They ended it with another kiss, deep and passionate. They made out for a minute before Max said into her lips,

“I can spare you a couple more.” Before Caroline could do anything, Max leaned all the way back and pulled Caroline with her, so now she was on top. Caroline was straddling Max who had a dumb grin on her face. “I can’t do all the work here,” she said.

“No, I guess not.” Caroline punctuated with a kiss. She leaned back up and took the dildo in hand. She raised her hips up and aimed the rubber cock at her snatch. She lowered herself, moaning as inch by inch entered her. Max laid there watching with the utmost fascination. When she had the whole thing in, Caroline bounced up and down. Max put her hands on Caroline’s hips. Grabbing hold she pushed and pulled Caroline to fuck her more efficiently.

Caroline grabbed onto Max’s breasts, twisting and pulling them as she went up and down on the dildo. Max smacked Caroline’s ass as she said,

“Oh god baby, you’re so fucking hot!” She slapped it a few more times. The heiress bounced with more intensity with each slap. She grabbed Max’s hands, interlocking her fingers with the thief’s, using her as support.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. I’m gonna cum!”

“Cum for me baby, cum for me!” Max started thrusting her hips up to meet Caroline halfway.  Caroline screamed as she once again was fucked through another orgasm. She laid herself down on Max.

“Oh come on now, don’t leave me hanging. What, only you get to cum?” Max said as she pushed Caroline off of her onto the bed. Max took off the harness and tossed it before Caroline. She struggled to get it on but she eventually did. Max had walked over to the counter and leaned over on one of the seats. She slapped her own ass to usher the heiress over.

“Don’t keep a girl waiting, stud,” She said as Caroline approached. One of the many things Caroline learned about Max is that she liked her sex rugged and fast. She needn’t act timid with her. She grabbed Max’s hip and aimed the head of the dildo at her target. She thrusted her hips forward, slamming the most of the length inside the thief. A husky “ _SHIT!_ ” slid through Max’s clenched jaw. Pulling back her hips then slamming them back forward, Caroline started returning the favor.

While Caroline was humping Max faster, she couldn’t help but wonder if and when she should bring up the conflicted feelings she had. Certainly not now, that would make things more than a little awkward. But maybe later. Right now she had a way more important task. She refocused her thoughts to pleasing Max. The rogue had made it perfectly clear she liked it rough. To this end; Caroline pulled her hair. Grabbing a handful of those dark brown locks, she wrapped her fingers around and yanked back.

The first few times when Max asked her to do this and she complied, she was sure she pulled too hard. Max had reassured her she didn’t, but she still had her doubts. Yet she did it anyway knowing it helped Max get off.

“OH SHIT YEA!” Max screamed.

“YOU LIKE THAT!?” Caroline asked. She drew her gaze downwards, watching as she fucked the thief. She found the sight of Max jiggling under her thrusts, and that rubber cock going in and out of her very exhilarating. She was sure that this was similar to how a man feels when he does this. Probably with more physical stimulus, but at any rate she could see why guys liked doing it from behind.

“YEAH BABY, I FUCKIN’ LOVE IT!” Max answered. Her fingers dug into the cheap pleather coverings of the seat. Caroline put her hand on Max’s lower back for better leverage, putting her palm into the dip of Max’s back. She kept up the pace; being encouraged by Max’s cries of pleasure helped.

“OH FUCK, I’M GONNA CUM!” Max cried out. Caroline let go of her hair to grab Max’s hips to thrust harder. The way her legs were trembling Max was either on the cusp of an orgasm or currently having one. With one hand, Max started playing with her pussy to up the ante. The wet sounds of her fingers rubbing her snatch were lost in the cacophony of euphoric screams. Max’s knees buckled from her powerful orgasm, her legs giving up on her.

Caroline wasn’t done however, she was just getting started. And she wasn’t going to let a little thing like exhausted legs get in her way.

“Put your hand back,” Caroline grunted to Max. The thief barely had time to comply before Caroline proceeded. She lifted up Max’s legs, taking one under each arm, holding her like one would a wheelbarrow.

“WOAH!” Max had almost lost her grip. As a master class thief she would’ve been mortified if she fell on her face. Caroline, with even more gusto than before, continued fucking her. A litany of curses flew from Max’s mouth as Caroline abused her pussy. She could see Max’s ass jiggle a lot better this way, and it turned her on to no end. Caroline wished she had another set of arms, she just wanted to grab those cheeks as hard as she could and shake it around, but she couldn’t do that without dropping Max.

She’ll have to settle for just the view.

“OH FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER!” Max demanded. Caroline wasn’t sure how much more energy she could put into this, but she tried her damnedest. She forced her hips to move faster, stroke deeper.

“OH YEA, JUST LIKE THAT! DO IT JUST LIKE THAT!” Max affirmed.

“YOU LIKE IT LIKE THAT! DON’T YOU, YOU LITTLE SLUT!?” Caroline never liked using harsh language, especially not in sex. But like with a lot of things with Max, she’d grown fond of it. The kinesthesia in Caroline’s hips, arms, and abs was flaring up. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could maintain this amount of hip movement at this absurd level of vigor. But apparently she wouldn’t have to for long. Evidently being held in the air was another thing that worked for Max,

“OH MY GOD, YOU FUCKING BEAST! I’M GONNA CUM AGAIN!” Max’s hips started bucking somewhat wildly. Caroline could barely hold on with her convulsing like this. She decided rather than risk injury to put Max’s legs down. Soon as she did Max fell to her knees, panting heavily. Caroline was concerned and was about to do something, but then Max moved over to her (still on her knees.)

She pushed Caroline around by her hips. She slammed her ass into the counter. It kind of hurt. Before she could say something she looked down and saw Max performing fellatio on the rubber cock. The skill and speed of which Max performed this task was far superior to when Caroline did it. She couldn’t help feel a little inadequate at the sight.

Max, almost effortlessly, had taken most of the length into her mouth and throat. She bobbed her head back and forth, taking more of its length.  Caroline wasn’t sure what brought this on, but she wasn’t about to start complaining.

In remembering Max’s penchant for roughness, Caroline grabbed the back of Max’s head and thrusted her hips. She started throat fucking the thief, grunting as she did. Max gagged a lot less than Caroline did, but still the sounds of her struggling to breath with the dildo in her throat was evident. Apparently this wasn’t rough enough for Max; she reached around to Caroline’s ass and with an iron grip pushed and pulled Caroline also.

Caroline couldn’t tell who was fucking whom here.

“YEAH TAKE IT YOU LITTLE WHORE!” Caroline liked to believe she was getting better at dirty talking, but she felt she lacked originality.

“I LIKE THE WAY YOU SUCK ON THAT DICK!” Caroline was really getting into it, when Max pushed away at Caroline’s hips; making the dildo egress from her throat.  The thief stood up, and planted a deep kiss on Caroline. The tastes of both of their pussies was in her mouth. Caroline didn’t know what was prompting Max to these sudden shifts in action, but so far she didn’t have much of an issue with them.

She didn’t notice that Max had switched their positions so now Max was leaning on the counter. A minute of ardent kissing when Max gently placed her hand on Caroline’s chest to stop her.

“More,” Max hissed, her voice soaked with lust. She hopped her ass on the counter, wrapped her legs around Caroline’s slender waist; pulling her towards her. “Think you can dish out a few more?”

This wasn’t a question or even a request. This was a statement of fact disguised as a hypothetical demand. A premonition. Caroline _was_ going to give Max more orgasms. Caroline pushed Max onto her back. There wasn’t enough counter to hold her entire back so the thief held on to the edge with a vice grip. Caroline held onto Max’s thighs and aimed the dildo at Max’s snatch. Before she thrusted in she quipped,

“If you think you can handle it.” with that said she slammed her hips forward and pulled on Max’s thighs. Caroline liked this position better; there was less physical work for her to do, and she could see everything better. From the way Max’s thighs shook as Caroline crashed into them. The better view of the dildo penetrating Max’s core; stroking the walls of her pussy that Caroline’s fingers could never reach.

And more importantly, how those big beautiful breasts went up and down as Caroline fucked the rogue. Caroline could honestly watch them bounce for days on end without getting tired of it. It was even more amusing knowing that she was the reason they were bouncing.  Similar to how one feels knocking over dominoes after setting them all up. It was indulgence, and satisfaction in the sense of the words.

But Caroline hadn’t lost the utmost important thing in all this beautiful chaos. It was the look fixed on Max’s face. The way her mouth hung open as she took the breaths she needed to moan, groan, and scream. The look in her eyes. Watching herself get fucked by a billionaire heiress; by the woman she turned into the sex machine she is now. Max would throw her head back and scream whenever Caroline hit a sensitive area, intentional or not, or gave her an orgasm But she would snap her head back fast to its original position to keep watching. 

Caroline tried to find out what emotion was on Max’s face. It was more than just pleasure, there was something else mixed in with it. While she was busy analyzing, Max caught her gaze. They were staring at each other right in the eyes. They held eye contact throughout everything, Max would moan louder but she wouldn’t look away from Caroline. _Could it be?_  

There was a…fondness to Max’s eyes. A fondness that Caroline hadn’t seen before in her. She looked at her with a certain yearning.

‘ _Is it possible she…feels the same?_ ’ the thought popped into Caroline’s head. No. No this wasn’t the time for thoughts like that! She had to distract herself, she had to distract both of them. She lowered her hands from the middle of Max’s thighs to right on her hips. She disengages her gaze from Max’s eyes to truly concentrate on what she’s doing. With the last reserve of strength she can muster, she snaps back her hips and springs them forth.

She could feel how sore her hips were going to be later. Her muscles were screaming for oxygen as she pushed them to the limit. She risked a glance at Max to see her if plan worked. The thief was throwing her head back in ecstasy. She was sure Max was screaming out in pleasure, but she couldn’t hear her. Not her cries, not the sound of her crotch crashing into Max’s, and not even her heavy panting.

Her thoughts were far too loud. They drowned out everything, desperately trying to consume her focus, to be heard. But Caroline would have none of it. She wasn’t going to ponder on why Max looked at her like that. She wasn’t going to think on how Max possibly felt about having an actual relationship. She wasn’t going to try to define and/or label what they were. She wasn’t going to put into words how the sight of Max made her heart do leaps. She absolutely was _not_ going to spare an iota of attention to the recurring thought in her head.

She got lost in the battle of her thoughts, not thinking to push her body harder. She could no longer keep up pleasuring Max, collapsing on top of her. Max didn’t seem to mind, she had enough sex for one night. She released her death grip on the counter, putting her arms around Caroline as the heiress nestled against her. Max’s hands were like coal meeting embers when they touched Caroline’s skin. Caroline’s head came to rest in between Max’s breasts. She could hear her heartbeat thundering in her chest. The sweat made it hard for Caroline to stay still on Max, but she managed with the little strength she had.

The only sound in the room was their breathing, which soon became in sync.

The first to break this silence was Max with light laughter followed with,

“That was fucking amazing. Easily one of the best fucks I’ve ever had. You use that thing better than most guys.” Max cupped Caroline’s face and brought it to hers for another gentle kiss. She had a wide smile on her face. That same wicked smile that melted Caroline’s heart. “Got nothin’ to say? C’mon let’s hear the reviews.”

Perhaps if Caroline hadn’t exhausted all her strength; she would’ve shown more restraint. Or maybe if she wasn’t such a goddamn helpless idiot, this wouldn’t’ve happened. Regardless,

“Max, I’m in love with you.” Caroline blinked once she realized what slipped out of her mouth. Max’s smile faded away, her mouth parted slightly to say something. But nothing came out. There was no response. They stared at each other.

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feedback; it's appreciated. Recommend to a friend, do you

**Author's Note:**

> oooooooooo, cliffhanger.


End file.
